cambiemos los papeles
by Aoi JM
Summary: hoy vengo a proponerte el ponerte en mi lugar, asi de simple yo ser su amante y que tu seas su mujer/ song-fic
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada y primero que todo… ¡HOLA! :D y ahora después que el saludo y antes de los que sigue quiero aclarar que estoy completamente en contra de lo que pasa en la canción ¬_¬ si un hombre te es infiel ¡DEJALO!...pero buuueeeno no lo se me gusto esta canción para hacer un fic xD…y por ultimo y no menos importante los personajes son de masashi kishimoto si ese japonés que se hace rico y que es un baboso porque si sabe (**debe de saber)** que el SasuSaku es la pareja más popular (**respaldado por encuestas de sitios de internet)** por chinpumpantortillaspapas no lo pone ¬_¬"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hoy vengo a proponerte en ponerte en mi lugar<strong>_

_**Así de Simple**_

_**Yo ser su amante y que tú seas su mujer**_

_**No vengo a suplicarte que lo intentes a olvidar**_

_**Es imposible**_

_**El ha logrado que lo aprendas a querer**_

-hmp…_Ino_- y aquí está mi _querida amiga _no puedo evitar decir su nombre con cierto tono de sarcasmo

-_Sakurita-_ contesto del mismo modo

-cuéntame_ querida ¿_cómo te ha ido?-

-supongo que bien- contesto cortante

-¿sabes?...esto ya me harto, ambas sabemos el panorama de la situación, no veo el motivo para hacernos mensas-

-¡por fin algo de sinceridad!-

-el burro hablando de orejas…créeme que si de sinceridad se trata te quedas bastante corta- mi voz salió tan acida que me sorprendí

-y si eso lo sabemos las dos ¿Por qué discutirlo ahora?-

-si te cite es para…para proponerte algo-mis ojos juro que los sentía brillar con decisión

-pues habla de una vez- me dijo cortante

-toma asiento primero…tal vez esto te impacte-no pude contener mi sonrisa de lado

Nos encontrábamos en un tipo casino-bar nos sentamos en una mesa alejada yo pedí un trago un cuarto de un vaso de vodka con hielo y el resto del liquido era jugo de arándano

Y ella una margarita

-ahora ve al grano Haruno- ya se desespero típico de ella

-hmp…es sobre Sasuke- noto como se tensa- no te preocupes no vengo a tratar de convencerte que dejes la _aventura_ que tienes con el-me dolía en gran cantidad decir esto aceptar que el hombre que tanto amo tenia encuentros con la que un día fue _mi mejor amiga_

-entonces… ¿para qué?-

-cambiemos- dije simplemente como si del clima se tratara

-¿cambiar?-alzo una ceja interrogante

-si… cambiar yo seré la que se acueste con él _con la que él te engañe, _en pocas palabras yo voy a ser su amante-

-¿y yo qué?-pregunto con duda

-tu serás la esposa… la que lo espere cada noche, la que tenga la incertidumbre si de esta noche llagara a dormir-

-no le veo el caso ¿que ganaría?- claro debe de ganar algo para que le entre

-en primera que tendrías el regocijo de decir por unas semanas o meses tal vez que eres la señora de Uchiha-veo que demuestra más interés-además de que si Sasuke de verdad quiere algo más que sexo contigo, teniendo el campo libre tu siendo la señora de la casa no habría inconveniente de hacerlo donde quisieran, a la hora que se les antoje, y lo mejor sin que nadie los vea mal- ahora si la pille veo en sus ojos que aceptara, no por nada fuimos amigas durante mas de nueve años

_**No quieras engañarme yo lo quiero de verdad**_

_**Te tomo la palabra pero el te olvidara**_

_**Porque solo a mí me amara**_

_**Si estas tan segura**_

_**Te reto a intentar**_

-acepto-dijo sin dudar- pero… vete haciendo a la idea de que ya lo perdiste-

-¿qué te hace pensarlo?-

-que si tu lo pudieras mantenerlo contento no hubiera empezado a aceptar_ mis proposiciones-_

-recuerda querida que nos conoció al mismo tiempo-así había sido nos conocimos en la preparatoria-y al que tiene el anillo en el dedo soy yo _Ino-chan- _si lo hice para burlarme de que me escogió a mí y no a ella-por cierto ten- se quito el anillo de oro que tenia grabado _"nada nos separara SxS"_ –pude ver los ojos de Ino con cierta capa de tristeza de seguro imagino que si Sasuke la hubiera elegido diría "_SxI"_

-hmp…no importa eso ahora-

-pues si tan segura estas, hagámoslo-

_**Cambiemos los Papeles**_

_**Te doy mi lugar**_

_**El tiempo pero el tiempo lo decidera**_

_**Tal vez Amiga mía mañana te iras**_

_**Esa no seré yo**_

_**No sabes cómo es el**_

_**Si alguna de las dos se va**_

_**Que aprenda a perder**_

-pero…-titube un poco

-pero… ¿Qué?-

-si Sasuke escoge a cualquiera de las dos la otra se irá por completo de las vidas de él y la que el escoja-

-me parece bien…ve preparándote- eso era un ¿desafío?

-igualmente, solo te aconsejo que entrenes para saber ser una buena perdedora y aceptar la derrota-

-hmp…-

-creo que solo el tiempo y Sasuke lo decidirán-

_**No andes diciendo luego que yo no te lo advertí**_

_**Que me amaría**_

_**Porque a mi lado, ni se acordara de ti**_

-te dijo esto Sakura porque quiero evitarte la pena…el solo tendrá ojos para mi, el solo me amara a mi…recuerda que sobre aviso no hay engaño-

_**No quiero yo engañarte si lo que eres de verdad**_

_**Yo se que con el tiempo a ti también te mentira**_

_**Porque solo a mí me amara**_

-si logre superarte en el pasado y que él me escogiera a mí en lugar de a ti en el pasado cuando era sosa, torpe, tímida y mi cuerpo no estaba del todo desarrollado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo lograre ahora que tengo todos los elementos para que de nuevo escoja la mejor opción, pospuesto yo,- jaque mate _su punto débil –_además el solo pensara en mi y estará conmigo, igual que a mi te inventara excusas para sus retrasos, para su olor diferente, para las manchas en su ropa, el porqué está muy cansado

_**Si estas tan segura**_

_**Yo acepto a intentar**_

-ya te dije Sakura, acepto, te probare que yo puedo retenerlo a mi lado

-¿retenerlo?, pensé que se quedaría por voluntad propia-

_**Cambiemos los Papeles**_

_**Te doy mi lugar**_

_**El tiempo pero el tiempo lo decidera**_

_**Tal vez Amiga mía mañana te iras**_

_**Esa no seré yo**_

_**No sabes cómo es el**_

_**Si alguna de las dos se va**_

_**Cambiemos los Papeles**_

_**Te doy mi lugar**_

_**El tiempo pero el tiempo lo decidera**_

_**Tal vez Amiga mía mañana te iras**_

_**Esa no seré yo**_

_**No sabes cómo es el**_

_**Si alguna de las dos se va**_

_**Que aprenda a perder**_

6 MESE DEPUES

-te lo dije Ino, el me escogería…buena suerte en tu viaje-

-¡maldita Sakura!-

Sakura solo dio media vuelta y se alejo en su convertible color rojo despidiéndose con la mano

-¡el siempre te amo a ti!- le grito y se soltó a llorar con amargura mientras entraba al aeropuerto

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina gracias por leer ¿comnts? Pensaba poner como Sakura le dijo a Sasuke lo del trato y como sucedió que Sasuke la escogió si quieren que lo ponga háganmelo saber =)<p>

Y un ultimo favor pasen a mi fic el idiota es lido lo juro si no mándenme una piedra por e-mail u_u

Se despide AoOi o Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno okey aquí está la continuación-explicación muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los que dejaron review y muchos, muchos, muchos perdones x la tardanza u_u, pero ¡oh! sorpresa decidí que en este capítulo se vería como Sakura le dice a Sasuke y la vida de Sasuke con Ino y en otro capítulo subiré la vida de Sakura y las visitas de Sasuke

El capitulo tiene lemon SasuIno pero es un asco (lo hice así a propósito ¡odio con odio jarocho el SasuIno!) en el siguiente abra lemon SasuSaku en el cual pondré todo mi empeño y creatividad n_n

Sigo reiterando que NO ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE QUE SAKURA AGUANTE LA INFIDELIDAD DE SASUKE, ningún hombre que valga la pena te será infiel ¡hum!, pero Sakurita se encontrara con un viejo amigo =) jajaja y Sasukin se enterara xD

Y de nuevo los personajes son de masashi kishimoto y la canción en la que me base es de los horóscopos de Durango con el nombre del título "cambiemos los papeles"

Sakura después de su encuentro con Ino se dirigió a su casa, a esa hora Sasuke ya debió de haber llegado se bajo de coche convertible era de color rojo un rojo intenso con asientos de piel color crema lo metió al garaje y entro a la casa

Efectivamente Sasuke está en la sala cambiando los canales de la tele, todo estaba decidido le diría lo que paso con Ino

-Sasuke-lo llamo con el tono de voz frio, algo raro en ella

-¿Sakura?... ¿que tienes?- pregunto preocupado por su esposa

-lo se todo- contesto simple y sencillo

-¿de que hablas?-

-Ino- el cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso y su expresión cambio de una calmada e indiferente a una de preocupación y nerviosismo

-¿Qué…es lo que sabes?-

-todo- cortante

-yo… Sakura…. Yo-

-no quiero oírlo-lo interrumpió Sakura

-pero Sakura déjame…-

-hable con ella- de nuevo lo interrumpió

-yo…-Sasuke no encontraba palabras, quería aclarar las cosas pero Sakura lo interrumpía cada vez que intentaba decir algo

-hicimos un trato… desde hoy ella será tu esposa y yo seré tu amante-

-¡¿Qué?¿Como?...-

-quiero probarte que de cualquier manera yo soy mejor que ella aunque ella tenga el anillo, yo sé, que la única que tienes en mente es a mi _Sasukito-kun- _le dijo con un tono coqueto

-por supuesto…pero Sakura yo no quiero… rompe ese trato… yo me quiero quedar contigo…-

-no Saukito, haz esto por mí, ve a el departamento de Ino y finge que ella es tu esposa recuerda que puedes venir aquí cuando te plazca- y acto seguido comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar solo en interiores-ve a hacer tus maletas ¿si? Por favor-

-¡entiende Sakura yo…-

-nada, nada Sasuke-le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza –actúa como si de verdad Ino fuera tu esposa, yo seré la que te dé el placer que necesites cuando te aburras de llegar a tu casa y follar con Ino o cuando simplemente no te den ganas de tener sexo con ella puedes venir aquí _para hacer el amor _– le dijo coqueta y se fue en dirección al baño

-cuando salga de bañarme te quiero fuera de la casa con todo y cosas, te irás a vivir a la casa de Ino-

-¡yo no…-

-si no lo haces hare el trámite de divorcio-

-per…-

-ya dije-

_(Si no me largo la perderé para siempre, tal vez solo quiera espacio y tiempo para pensar)_

-¿segura que puedo venir cuando quiera?-

-¡claro!, pero recuerda que tu esposa te va a pedir explicaciones, además de que la que te cocinara, lavara y atenderá será Ino porque ella no tiene una muchacha que le ayude-

-pero yo quiero comer aquí-

-¿acaso es la amante la que cocina?, además no creo que cocine tan mal-

Después de un largo suspiro accedió-está bien me iré pero no dudes que vendré a verte pronto-

-llámame antes, no sé si este-

-¿Cómo que no sabes si vas a estar?-

-si tal vez salga de farra a una discoteca y me encuentre con un chico guapo y de ahí no se que pase…-

-¡eso jamás!, ¡no compartiré a mi esposa!-

-¿y entonces porque yo si debía de compartir a mi esposo?-

-…..- Sasuke se quedo sin palabras, analizándolo bien porque el si podía tener un amante y ella no, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?, ¿el sexo?, no puedes exigir lo que no das le recordó su conciencia

-yo...Sakura de verdad…-

-mejor ya vete, hoy no quiero hablar contigo, regresa otro día pero no para hablar-

/CON INO/

-Sakura es una estúpida mira que dejarme a Sasuke en bandeja de plata- se rio con sarcasmo-eh de admitir que al principio me sentía culpable por tratar de bajarle el marido pero después cuando Sasuke acepto mis propuestas deje caer la culpa en el –se para del sillón-iré a ponerme bella para cuando llegue

Ino entro a su habitación y rebusco en sus cajones de ropa interior hasta encontrar un conjunto de lencería color rojo el brassier apenas le llegaba a medio busto y la parte de abajo era un tanga igual roja bajo a la sala y destapo una botella de vino la puso en hielo y sirvió dos copas después encendió varias velas olor vainilla, lo que no sabe es Sasuke odia el olor a vainilla- _su olor favorito es el de cerezas-_

De repente se oye un rechinido proveniente de la puerta principal

-te esperaba _sasukito- _

-no me llames así- le siseo

-es…está bien-le contesto algo aturdida por su tono de voz

-¿Qué mierda es esto?-

-yo lo prepare para… para nosotros…. Para celebrar que Sakura no se interpone-

-¡Sakura nunca se interpuso!, ¡la única que arruino las cosas aquí fuiste tú!-le espeto en la cara pero a Ino no le importo simplemente se lanzo a besar los labios de él y empezó a desabotonar su camisa

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto indiferente

-pues que crees… hay que divertimos-

-hmp ¿contigo?, no lo creo, mejor prepárame de cenar tengo hambre y de una vez te aviso que necesito limpio para mañana mi traje gris y la corbata azul marino, yo iré a ver la tele-

-yo… aahh-suspiro resignada- está bien-pauso y tomo aire- después de todo como tu _esposa_ debo de cumplirte- le hacía sentir gran placer el hacerse llamar su esposa

El gruño- si no fuera por el estúpido trato que hizo Sakura no estaría aquí-

Ino encarno una ceja-aahh claro como seguramente te saco a patadas y te amenazo para que vinieras aquí- le soltó con sarcasmo

Sasuke se levanto del sillón y la tomo por los hombros bruscamente sin ninguna clase de delicadeza

-escucha bien esto Yamanaka…. Si vine aquí es porque Sakura me amenazo con tramitar el divorcio si no lo hacía, si no créeme cuando te digo que estaría en mi casa _con la mujer que amo_-golpe bajo para Ino-mientras _le hacía el amor_ en _nuestra _cama-

-¿y si tan feliz eres con ella, porque te acostabas conmigo?-

-Ino haz memoria de nuestros encuentros… y busca uno solo en el que no estuviese ebrio y avergonzado de llegar a mi casa así-

Ino se quedo sin habla, el tenia razón ninguna de las veces que había estado con ella había sido porque él quisiera, ninguna de las veces que Provo sus labios le supieron dulces siempre sus besos ardían y eran sabor tequila, wisky, vodka, cerveza

-y disfruta el beso… será el único que obtengas de mi _sobrio_-

¿Qué con eso? ¿Acaso había una esperanza de que le diera mas besos?, si es así los aprovecharía

-1 mes después-

-¡Ino!...¡ino!-

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?-

-desvístete- le ordeno

-Sa…Sasuke-kun ¿vienes ebrio?-

-hmp- _si _¿no es obvio? Viene son la camisa desfajada y desarreglada, con el cabello revuelto y el olor a cantina esta por todo su cuerpo ¿no es estúpido preguntar si esta ebrio?

-está bien- comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacio ¿Qué? ¿Qué estuviera ebrio no significa que no la pueda desear?, comenzó por su blusa la fue levantando poco a poco deteniéndose un poco en la cintura cuando sintió unas manos frías detenerla

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?-

-yo lo hare… lo haces demasiado lento-

Y de in tiro intento quitársela pero se atoro en sus grandes pechos

-joder Ino tus pechos son muy grandes- le dijo con cara de molestia

-eeeto….- no supo como tomarlo si como alago o como un comentario cargado de molestia, pero sauce se lo aclaro

-tsk!... tu playera se atora, prefiero los más chicos-

¡Ah! Claro ¿por eso la prefería a ella? Y ella que siempre pensó que el ser dos tallas más grandes que ella le daba ventaja ¡ja! Que ironía, ahora cobra sentido lo de "no porque tu brassier sea más grande eres más mujer"

Termino ella por desvestirse sola y comenzó a desvestirlo a él con rapidez; de un momento a otro ya estaban en la cama besándose y recorriendo sus cuerpos, el recorría con rapidez y casi brusquedad el cuerpo desnudo de Ino y ella por sus bien formados pectorales hasta llegar a el botón de sus jeans el cual desabrocho para luego bajar el sierre y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ¡no tenía una erección! Con los ojos abiertos termino el beso y se apresuro a bajar los pantalones de Sasuke junto con el bóxer de él cuando termino tomo en sus manos su flácido miembro y se lo metió a la boca tardo varios minutos para que se pusiera duro y aprovecho que estaba ebrio y se posiciono sobre él empezó a subir y abajar hasta que él se corrió, obvio no usaron condón , no era necesario Ino usaba pastillas, aunque se le paso una idea por la cabeza ¿y se usaba que Sasuke no sabía que las usaba a su favor?, sonara a telenovela pero ¿y si le mentía diciendo que estaba embarazada del?, no sería tan maldita ¿o sí?, ¡pero no habría otra forma de que el se quedara1 el ante todo era responsable

-ya bájate Ino-

-hai...hai-

Seguido sasuke se acostó y se tapo hasta la cabeza ¡no quería pensar!, después Ino le siguió con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

/30 DIAS DESPUES/

- etto…Sasuke-kun-

-¿Qué?-

-etto…tengo un retraso-

-¡¿Qué?-

-si hace una semana que debí de haber menstruado- estaba actúan claro, ¡lo hacía de maravilla! En tono de voz denotaba nerviosismo y preocupación al igual que en su cara

-¿Ino estas completamente segura de lo que estás diciendo?- hablo lentamente Sasuke como preguntándole a una niña de kínder

-¡¿Cómo crees que mentiría con algo así?-

-tal vez sea un error…. ¡no! ¡No! ¡No le puedo hacer esto a Sakura! ¡No!- se puso a gritar Sasuke

-¡siempre Sakura!- grito Ino

-¡si, maldita sea siempre será Sakura por la que me preocupe!, ¡la que me importe!-

-¡no se puede enterar!- volvió a gritar

-lo tendremos Sasuke-

-hmp… te pagare el chequeo médico, el parto, y los gastos de después…pero te comprare un departamento muy lejos de aquí donde vivirás con el… yo lo visitare 4 veces al mes-

-¡no!, si no te quedas conmigo hasta que el niño o niña cumpla los 3 años ¡en este mismo momento voy con Sakura y le digo!-

Sasuke suspiro pesado- está bien-

Y aquí esta

En el siguiente se verán las visitas de Sasuke a Sakura como se enteraron de q Ino no estaba embarazada y el viejo amigo de Sakura que…. ¡ustedes elegirán! Ya sea Neji, Sai, KIBA (si kiba me gusta kibasaku xD), Sasori, SHIKAMARU (sip tmb me gusta el con Saku) o hasta Kakashi xD el que tenga más votos del 9 del 07 del 2011 al 15 del 07 del 2011 será el paring ganador y como ¡al fin! Estoy de vacaciones podre subir más rápido en cuanto este la pareja extra empezare a escribir el sig. Cap. xD

Besitos

De nuevo gracias x los comentarios y favoritos ¡significan mucho para mi n_n

Los quiere

Ao0i o blue

Si quieren platicar mas mmm…. ¿personalmente? en mi perfil esta mi facebook

Sayo!


End file.
